Generally a data access and storage system consists of one or more storage devices that store data on magnetic or optical storage media. For example, a magnetic storage device is known as a direct access storage device (DASD) or a hard disk drive (HDD) and includes one or more hard disks. It is often desirable for the user to know information about a hard disk drive such as the content of data that is stored on the hard disk drive and the usage-context of the hard disk drive.
The data content of the hard disk drive may include data set names, a directory index or table, file names of the data files, an error history of the data stored on the hard disk drive, the application and/or format the data is stored in on the hard disk drive, hard disk manufacturing information, the volume serial number of the hard disk drive, the creator of the data, the date and/or time of the last write and/or read of the hard disk drive, the user name, system name, or application name of the last write and/or read of the hard disk drive
In addition, to knowing the data content of a hard disk drive it is useful for the user to know the usage context of the hard disk drive. For example, it is helpful to know if the hard disk drive is used for cache (where high-end hard disk drives with fibre channel connectivity and high RPM or revolutions per minute are preferred since access time is critical) or as removable hard disk drive in a storage library (where low-end hard disk drives with low RPM are preferred as access time is not critical). Other examples of usage context of a hard disk drive may include information about whether the hard disk drive is the primary or backup device in a mirrored subsystem, the primary host system that uses the hard disk drive (in the case of a dedicated relationship), or the position of the particular hard disk drive in a hierarchal storage network. Finally, the usage-context may include information indicating that the hard disk drive is a write-once, read-many (WORM) device or that it is rewritable.
Hard disk drives may have labels affixed (i.e. adhesive paper or stickers) in an attempt to distinguish the hard disk drive or provide information regarding the data stored within the hard disk drive. The labels have a fixed capacity for information and allow only a limited amount of information about the hard disk drive and content and usage context of the hard disk drive. For example a label may include a hard disk drive identifier (e.g. a serial number). To obtain meaningful information regarding the hard disk drive, and the content of the hard disk drive the user must map the hard disk drive identifier against the content of the hard disk drive utilizing an application such as an inventory index. The application is an extra repository kept in addition to the hard disk drive, and provides search capabilities for the hard disk drive based on the usage-context of the hard disk drive and the content of the data on the hard disk drive. This repository might be implemented on paper or in an electronic fashion, such as in a database. Mapping the hard disk drive identifier against its content of the hard disk drive can be a time consuming and tedious task that is prone to human error.
While in some cases the label may include more descriptive information such as information about the hard disk drive and the data content of the hard disk drive, the additional descriptive information is, however, limited by the size and available space remaining on the affixed label.
Additionally labels affixed to hard disk drives are prone to human error. For example, the label may be unreadable either because of fading, abrasion, wear, stains, or poor penmanship. In addition, labels may fall off and the information about the hard disk drive may be lost. Finally, in order for the label to maintain up-to date information the label must be updated manually by a user on a regular basis. The need for regular updates exposes the process to human error since the regular updates may be overlooked such that the label retains out of date information. In addition, the fixed capacity of the label may not allow regular updates to be recorded.
One or more hard disk drives may be integrated and configured in a disk subsystem such as a redundant array of independent drives (RAID). The disk subsystems may include up to three hundred hard disk drives or more. Generally, each hard disk drive in the RAID is required to have an identical capacity, rotational speed (RPM), and performance. Accordingly, the hard disk drives within a subsystem often have the same general outward appearance and it is therefore difficult for a user to identify a particular hard disk drive within a RAID (or other disk subsystem).
As mentioned above, a label is affixed to the hard disk drive containing information such as the serial number of the hard disk drive. However, hard disk drives are typically mounted within a carrier to facilitate easy installation and removal of a hard disk drive within a subsystem and the carrier may shield the view of the label from the user. Further, the hard disk drive can be removed from one carrier and placed into another carrier such that the serial number placed on the carrier may not be a reliable correlation to the serial number of the hard disk drive that is located in the carrier.
In addition, the contents of the hard disk drive may be changed by a storage subsystem once placed within the subsystem. The storage subsystem is often managed remotely and automatically, so the information that is placed upon the hard disk drive is not readily available, nor is the usage context of the drive obvious or discernable to a local user.
Therefore an efficient and reliable system and method is needed to allow thorough up-to-date human readable information about the data content and/or the usage context of a hard disk drive.